Not so Brilliant
by RukaSage
Summary: Puck and Quinn had been married for two years. Puck had this brilliant plan to spice their sex life. After, Puck sensed that something changed in Quinn, more than she already has. He just don't know what it is. He looked back at the building and thought that his brilliant plan might not be so brilliant after all. AU, OOC, Futanari (g!p). Re-upload.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** Adult or M

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Glee world, created and owned by Ryan Murphy and FOX. All the copyrights associated with Glee belong to them. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of imagination and intended for entertainment outside the official storyline. The songs that are used belong to their respective writers and artists. Any references similar to other fictional stories or program are not intentional. Only the plot and original characters contained within this story are property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work.

**WARNING:** This story contains **ADULT **themes, including, but not limited to languages and scenes of sexual nature between two people. If you are not of legal age in your area to view mature contents, do not read this. Consider yourself warned, proceed at your own risk and if you choose to ignore the warning, it's your own fault.

A/N1: Hit the **BACK** button for: **AU, OOC, Futanari, !Squicky,**

A/N2: English is not my native language so please bear with me. Unbeta-d. Re-upload.

**SUMMARY:** Puck and Quinn had been married for two years. Puck had this brilliant plan to spice their sex life. After, Puck sensed that something changed in Quinn, more than she already has. He just doesn't know what it is. He looked back at the building and thought that his brilliant plan might not be so brilliant after all.

**CHAPTER 1**

Quinn didn't know why she agreed to do this. She is in one of her light blue sundress and white cardigan and she thought maybe it's not the appropriate attire to wear in this kind of place.

It wasn't her nature in the first place but her husband had been convincing. Although he screwed up most of the times in high school and from time to time during their two years of marriage, he is still a good man. Puck had been there for her and proven himself for her during one of the most difficult times in her life. He provided for both of them, being a part time singer in the local bar and a screenwriter, but not once he sold a script yet. Quinn is an Arts teacher in a high school. She graduated in Yale for a Drama major but after the incident, she never got to pursue a career in acting.

"Are you sure this is it?" asked Quinn.

They were inside a two-storey building and was waiting for the receptionist for them to be called. Nothing is special, a small desk and chair in the front office and a three-sitter black couch on the side. The wall is bare and painted in white and two wooden doors on the end of the hall.

"I'm sure, babe. Are you ready?" asked Puck. He had been wearing his eat-shitting grin since she agreed to do this.

"I don't know."

"Come on babe, it will do good for us. You know, for—"

Someone cleared their throat and when they look up, the red head receptionist that asked them to wait is in front of them with another man.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman. Follow me and we'll start the session in here." The man in a black polo shirt tucked in the dark denim jeans lead them to the second door and entered. "You can call me Zack. So before we start, why did you avail to our services?" He asked as he sat in the only chair in the room, which is opposite a queen size bed. The young couple sat at the edge of the bed.

"You see, we've been having problems. Well not really…Uhm, how will you say it?" Puck scratched the back of his head. Quinn sat there already red in the face. "It's…I-I have this—"

"Mr. Puckerman, just say it out straight, no need to be embarrassed. You already signed up for this. This is just an interview. I know why both of you are here but _why_?"

He looked at Quinn and shrugged, "The sex, it's not that good. You understand, man? I'm a guy and have needs and when your wife isn't giving any, that's a problem."

"So, no jealousy issue?" Puck shook his head. Zack looked over at Quinn, "You're not giving?"

"It's not that I'm not giving. I'm not just in the mood most of the time." She crossed her arms and huffed, internally cursing her husband.

Why did she agree to do this again? She thought Puck understood her situation. Most of the time is like a never in Puck's vocabulary, they both knew that. Since they've been married, they only had sex three times. At first, he is okay with it and respecting her space but she knew it's getting a toll on him. She married a manwhore after all.

She may have loved him but she is not in love with him and he knew that. Still, they are trying to make the relationship work. They got married in the first place after another drunken mistake. It was a celebratory party of Quinn's graduation when she went back to Lima. She and Puck got drunk and had a one-night stand, after a week another pregnancy. To avoid any talks, they got married in civil and left for New York. It may not be an enough reason for marriage but they still did it. It was okay in the first few weeks but on the fourth week, Quinn had a miscarriage. That changed both of them especially the blonde who took it really hard. After Beth, she thought that was her chance to be a mother. So being the man he is, he stood by her and now they are here.

"Some guy from the band I'm working with said that, things like this helps in the situation, you know." Puck shrugged again and ran his right hand over his stupid Mohawk. "Besides, it's one of my fantasy…" His eyes glazed over, Quinn saw this and smacked him in the head. "What?"

Quinn glared but stayed quiet, keeping her restraint not to bolt out of the building. Her palms are starting to sweat and her heart beat increases every time she heard footsteps towards their room.

Zack nodded and smirked, "So, watching your wife getting fucked by another guy is your kink huh?" He chuckled when the other smirked. He stood and went to the door. "Well then, I'll call the one in charge for both of you."

"Quinn?"

"What?" She got up and stood away from him. "Why do you have to say it like that? I'm doing this for you but you're making me sound like-like a—"

Before she can finish, the door opened again and a petite brunette entered the room. The young couple stared wide-eyed at the new comer.

"Berry?" Puck asked, shaking his head. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well, well, well. Isn't it the great Puckerman and oh… the Queen Bitch." The girl stood in front the shocked couple and smirked, "I'm working here and by the looks of it, you're my next client. You can back out but there is no one else working today. So what's gonna be?"

Quinn stood motionless, still can't believe the one she is seeing. Rachel Berry in the flesh, the person she's in love with since sophomore in high school but never got a chance to tell her. Seeing her now after almost nine years is a bit nostalgic. She last saw the girl after sectionals back in sophomore year. Why is she here?

"A-Aren't you supposed to be in Broadway?" Quinn asked, still not moving.

"Things changed and things are not looking up as I saw it but I still want to be on Broadway. I have priorities and responsibilities now, so I'm having part time works. This is one of it."

Puck stood in front of Quinn, "Why did they send you? You're a girl."

Rachel laughed humorlessly. Quinn looked down. "Are you forgetting something? That's not what you said when you found out my condition." She stood tall and glared up at him. "You said that I'm a freak, that no normal girl has a dick. You even told the whole school together with your friends."

Puck faltered in his steps and looked over his shoulder. Quinn is being quiet, both knew what they did to the girl.

It was after Sectionals and they just won. It was their first win and that is because of Rachel's rendition of Don't Rain On My Parade. They were getting ready to go back to Lima when Puck and Santana decided to do a prank on Rachel. They sneak in to the bathroom stall where the petite diva is changing and what they saw made them cringe. Instead of keeping it secret, they went back to the other members and told them what they saw. When Rachel went to meet them, she was welcomed with disgusting comments and pitying glances. Even Finn, the boy who she pretended to have a crush on, hurled insults at her too. He said that he felt disgusted when he remembered that they kissed a few times and even touched her. As this is going on, Puck and Santana being the ringleader while texting the new gossip, Quinn is just standing in the sideline, cradling her baby bump as she watched Rachel broke down. The next Monday, they all heard that Rachel transferred school and since then they never heard from her. They lost Regionals and every competition after that, leading the glee club to disband.

"Look Berry, what happened before? I-It's stupid. We've been stupid to do that and I-"

"Stop. I'm not asking anything from you. It's been years and honestly? I'm over it. I'm glad that because of your selfishness and hatred towards me, I've realized then that I had no place at that school. When my fathers and I moved here, it wasn't easy because of the trauma but slowly I got better and I found true friends at my new school. They still are so don't finish what you're going to say." Rachel walked around them and sat on the bed. "Are we going to do this or not?"

"You still want to?" asked Quinn. Her nervousness came back full force. She tightened her cardigan around her.

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "Why wouldn't I? This is my job. It pays good. The question is, do you want to?"

"No. She won't—"

"Yes. I'll do it." Two brown eyes bulged at that. Quinn stood firm and took off her cardigan.

"Quinn… we don't have to. Are you sure?" asked Puck. He looked between the two girls, Rachel is still sitting looking uninterested while Quinn has a determined look in her eyes but is scowling at him.

"This is what you want right? You wanted to see me fuck another gu-girl. You wanted to "improve" our sex life remember?"

Rachel almost chokes on her saliva. She remembered that this guy is one of the sex crazed in school and hearing that they have a bad sex life is funny. She knew almost everything why couples, married or not, undergo things like this. You can't blame them though, they have their ways to satisfy their needs. Who she is to argue? she gets a very good pay and sex too. But if you ask her, she won't share her wife to anyone else like this guy in front of her, who is now sitting on the chair in full view of the bed.

_Asshole_

Rachel watched as Quinn is standing in between the bed and her husband, not knowing what to do. She keeps fidgeting and playing with the hem of her dress. In another occasion, she would think that it was cute.

Rachel stood as well, "Are you sure? You still can back out. You don't have to do this just for him." She said all this close to the blonde's right ear. She saw Puck leaning closer to hear them.

Quinn shivered at their closeness, "Yes." The girl is too close to her and she felt that she might combust. Rachel hadn't done anything yet but she is feeling too much. When she looked back at those dark brown pools that are very different to Puck's, she saw warmth and sincerity and gone the anger and cockiness.

Rachel smirked, "Then let's give him a good show." Quinn raised her eyebrows. Rachel leaned again, "I'm gonna rock your world, Fabray. I'll show you what you've been missing out." Quinn practically moaned, beet red but didn't hide from the brunette.

With that, Rachel went behind the taller girl and slowly unzipped her dress. She took the girl's long blonde hair and swept it to the side. She then left a trail of small kisses to the flesh that came out as the dress come undone. Quinn exposed her neck further as Rachel sucked the underside of her ear. Her knees buckled when Rachel hit the sensitive part of her neck, not even Puck knew that it existed.

"Yes…"Quinn hissed as Rachel sucked harder and bit on the smooth skin. "Oh God!" She groaned as two small hands encased her breasts and massaged it.

"You like this?" Rachel whispered and bit her earlobe, not stopping her ministrations on the girl's body. She unclasped the bra from the front and let it fall on the floor.

"Yes, yes. Keep doing it." Quinn had her eyes close and her head leaned back to Rachel's shoulder as she grinds her ass against the brunette's front.

Puck looks like he won the lottery. He already lost his shirt and jeans. He is only in his multi colored brief, massaging his dick.

Rachel slowly ran her right hand down south. Quinn's labored breath told her that the girl knew what was coming. On the first touch of fingers and drenched folds, Quinn's knees gave out. Rachel is the only one supporting her. Quinn hid her face when Rachel turned to face her and cupped her cheeks.

"Hey." When Quinn looks at her, Rachel crushed their lips together. Quinn moaned. She kissed back with everything she has. She's been waiting for this for years and didn't know that it will come true. She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's neck and felt her leg is hiking up the brunette's hips. Rachel made the move and lifted the girl. Quinn automatically wrapped her legs around tiny brunette waist.

"Rachel, please." Quinn felt the brunette's bulge against her core and can't stop but to grind against it.

"Puck doesn't feel this good?" Rachel whispered again, not wanting the other occupant in the room to disturb them. She sat on the edge of the bed as Quinn straddled her, ground and circled her hips on top of her. "He doesn't make you this wet?" She cupped the girl's core and the offending barrier is already drenched. "Huh? Quinn? Answer me. I'm the only one who can make you feel like this, right?"

"Yes, yes Rach. You're the only one." Quinn buried her face on the other girl's neck and continued to ground her hips against her.

Rachel pinched her clit, making her undone. "Ah! Rach!" Quinn shuddered and broke down on top of her. She caught off guard by the abrupt and at the same time intense feeling.

Puck pumped his dick faster as he watched the two getting it on again. He never knew Quinn could get this loud. He never even heard her asks what she wants. She just lay there until he is done. A brief thought crosses his mind—if Quinn just pretended to come whenever they had sex, but shrugged it off as soon as it comes.

He saw Rachel laid Quinn on the bed and started undressing. He unconsciously hid his dick with his hand when he saw how big Rachel is.

Quinn stared wide eyes at the girl's appendage. It was the biggest she had ever seen. Not that she saw a lot. Finn is so small and looked sick when one time he asked her to suck him. She almost punched him and threw him out of her house.

Sam and her never got this far but it was an improvement compared to Finn's. She felt him whenever they make out.

Paul, a onetime thing during college, though he is experienced, she didn't enjoy it as much.

Then there is Puck, he wasn't even half of Rachel. And by the looks of it, he knew it too. Puck keeps looking between his dick and Rachel's while hiding it from view. She barely thought how did the smaller girl kept something big like this back in high school. For such a small girl, she has a big advantage to that department.

"You like?" asked Rachel.

She kneeled in between Quinn's parted legs. Her dick is standing in full attention. Quinn already lost her lacy black thong. Quinn nodded frantically and licked her lips as small fear crept inside her. Rachel is too big and she doesn't know if she can take the other girl.

Quinn was like in a trance; Rachel's dick is calling all her attention.

Rachel chuckled. She got that reaction a lot and because of that, she got a lot of second session. She looked over at Puck, when he saw her looking at him he stared back but she saw him cupped his dick. Rachel smirked and shrugged.

Rachel hovered on Quinn's side and buried her face on the girl's neck. She left long traces of licks and nips on her skin. Quinn turned her face on the side giving the girl more space to explore. Rachel cupped the girl's breast and pinched her nipples. "Rach, please…" Quinn bucked her hips searching for that friction but the brunette stopped her.

"Patience, my dear. We'll get into that." The brunette took her time on both side, leaving bruises and bite marks. Quinn kept moaning and groaning under her, while Rachel kept kneading and squeezing her breasts gently and roughly.

"Fuck Quinn, you're getting a pool down here." Rachel said as she gave the girl's core an experimental squeeze.

"Rach! Yes!" Quinn humped the girl's hand. "Give me more baby!" Without missing a beat Rachel plunged two fingers inside the blonde. "Fuck! Rachel!" Quinn gripped the sheets hard and arched her back so high that for a moment Rachel thought that it will be stuck right there. The blonde slumped back to the bed breathing hard and quivering.

"Did you come?" Rachel asked with awe. The girl is still so tight and wet. Her walls are gripping her fingers almost to the point it hurts.

Quinn gave her a small nod and looked away. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry sweetie. It's hot." Rachel pumped her fingers slowly but deep. "You're so tight Quinn," she whispered close to the girl's ear. "Puck doesn't fuck you this good?" Rachel pumped her fingers harder and deeper when the girl shook her head no. "Then I'll give you the best fuck of your life that you won't ever want to be fucked by anyone else, okay?"

"Yes, yes please!" Rachel positioned three fingers on the blonde's entrance and slammed hard. "Ah!" Rachel kept going and going until the blonde came with a scream. "RACHEL!" Quinn convulsed and broke down.

"Fuck, fuck." She heard behind them and when she looked, Puck is pumping his dick fast as he shoots his load on the floor.

Quinn shuddered again when Rachel pulled out and wrapped her in her arms. "Rach…" Quinn clung to her tightly.

"Shh, it's okay."

As they lay there on each other's arms, Rachel took Quinn's right hand and led her to hold her hard dick. She moaned as Quinn slowly slides her hand up and down.

"You're so big Rach…" Quinn looked down in awe. "I- I can't even close my hand around it." Rachel groaned when Quinn tugged her dick and played with it where precum is already dripping from its head.

Quinn eyed the white substance and smirked. She looked straight at Rachel; she raised her index finger and sucked. Rachel's eyes bugged out, "Fuck Quinn…suck it."Quinn smirked and did better than that.

She pushed Rachel on her back and straddled her. Puck grabbed his dick and slowly pumped his dick to life again. Never did Quinn top him and took control. Quinn laid on top of Rachel and kissed her fully on the mouth. She slowly dragged herself down the brunette's body leaving open mouthed kisses until she came face to face with the smaller girl's appendage. She grabbed it with both hands and pumped, coating the whole length with the girl's wetness. "You're gorgeous, Rach…" She whispered as she eyed the girl's length.

"Quinn…"

Quinn licked her lips and then took the brunette's dick inside her mouth. She bobbed her head while she pumped the flesh that her mouth can't reach. Puck pumped his dick faster, imagining that it was him that Quinn is giving a blowjob. He made a list for when he and Quinn have sex again. On top of that is for the blonde to give him a blowjob too. He could imagine how good it will feel based on the pure bliss on Rachel's face. He felt a sting of jealousy crosses him. Quinn always rejects him whenever he insinuates for a blowjob but she did it for Rachel without asking.

"Quinn, your mouth…fuck, so good."

"Mm Rach, I like your lollipop. So big." Quinn said as she released the dick with a pop. She never did this to anyone and nervous on what she needs to do next. She doesn't even know what she is doing, just through instincts, but with Rachel's loud moan she think she is on the right track.

She licked the girl's hardness and swallowed her balls while pumping. "Shit Quinn. Where did you learn to do that?" Rachel eyes are tightly close and humping the girl's hand. She reached down and grabbed the blonde's head with both hands. Quinn released her balls and took Rachel's entire length inside her mouth again. She gagged when Rachel hit the back of her throat. "Fuck!" Rachel looked down, saw Quinn is looking up at her with tears brimming in her eyes and trying to take all her length. "I'm gonna cum... I want you to take it all, Quinn. Do you want me to cum in your mouth?" She can feel the tightening of her muscles and her impending orgasm. She humped the girl's face faster when Quinn hummed. "Quinn!" She shoots her load down the girl's throat and collapsed back on the bed. Quinn choked as she felt the warm spurt of seeds down her throat and flooded her mouth. She pulled back and swallowed as fast as she can, not to spill anything. With a loud moan Puck came again and added another spunk on the floor.

"Come here," Rachel opened her arms and Quinn collapsed on top of her, both are breathing hard. "That's so good. I'm surprised, for someone who doesn't much have experience, you did good. You've been practicing with him?"

Quinn shook her head and nuzzled closer to her, "I've never done that before…"

"So, I'm your first... Wow, I'm honored. Now, it's my time for me to give you another mind blowing orgasm hmm?" Rachel pushed her back on the bed and slowly gets in between the blonde's legs.

"Wait, I need you now."

"What do you want me to do baby?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows, "You said you'd give me the best fuck of my life, I'm waiting." Quinn parted her legs further. Her pinkish and drenched pussy fully presented to the brunette.

Rachel licked her lips and smirked, "And I will, baby. Not much have patience huh?" Rachel pumped her dick and readied for penetration. Quinn closed her eyes waiting for the intrusion but nothing came. She opened her eyes and saw Rachel still looking at her, she raised her eyebrows. "Do I have to use condom? I'm clean. I have a regular check up."

"It's okay, I'm on pills."

Rachel nodded and lined herself again to the girl's entrance. Quinn nodded and braced herself. With one nod, Rachel pushed her length in one clean thrust. "FUCK!" They both scream at the same time. Rachel didn't expect it to be that tight, it was like the blonde is still a virgin. Quinn bit her lower lip, drawing blood from it. She had tears on her eyes and silently crying. Rachel felt the girl tensed. "Quinn?" The blonde didn't answer.

Puck didn't notice what happened. He is busy imagining that it is him who is fucking his wife. He had his eyes close and hand wrapped around his length again.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked. Quinn moaned but didn't open her eyes. Rachel saw the blood from her split lip and brushed it away. She then noticed small amount of blood in the sheet in between the girl's legs. Slowly she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the tensed girl. She then pulled themselves up in a sitting position.

"Ah!" Quinn buried her face on the girl's neck and bit her shoulder. Rachel hissed but took all of it. "Rach…" She felt Rachel got deeper inside her.

Rachel extended her leg and let Quinn sat on top of her, still both are connected. "I'm sorry Quinn. When was the last time?" She rubbed the girl's sweaty back until she calmed down.

Quinn hissed again as she adjusted to the girl's girth. It was like losing her virginity again but a little subdued compared to the first. "A while…a long while and you're so big, Rach." She can feel the tip of Rachel's dick nudging her cervix every time she moves.

"That long?" Quinn nodded. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay."

Rachel hummed and bit her lip. "Not just for today, you know…" She felt Quinn tensed again but clung to her tightly.

"I know… It's okay."

They just sat there wrapped around in each other's arms, breathing each other's scent. Puck is still lost in his own world as the other two is lost in theirs. Good and bad memories they buried from the past are coming back. Not wanting to dwell on each too much, Quinn tightened her inner muscles and squeezed Rachel's hard dick inside her.

"God... You're ready?"

Quinn nodded and lifted herself until the head of the dick is inside her and dropped down. "Yes!" Quinn bounced and rolled her hips in time of Rachel's thrusts on her.

"You feel so good Quinn. Fucking tight!" Rachel grabbed a hold of the girl's hips and threw themselves back on the bed. Her dick pushed deeper inside the girl's channel.

"Rach!"

Without missing a beat, Rachel took one of the girl's leg and hook it on her shoulder. She leaned close to the blonde's face and thrust.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" With every hard thrusts of Rachel, Quinn felt the girl going deeper inside her. The nudging she felt on her cervix before is now like a kid is punching her inside. It was pain and pleasure at the same time. "Rach! Yes! Faster baby… Oh God!" Rachel both held her legs up and apart, spreading her further.

"Take me Quinn, take all of me!" Rachel thrusts faster and deeper. The bed is already squeaking and banging against the wall. Quinn clutched the pillow tightly. Her knuckles are going white and nail marks already forming against her skin.

"Yes! Yes, Rach! Give it to me baby!" Quinn is trashing wildly underneath while Rachel is thrusting like a fucking jackhammer. Quinn is still one of the tightest she had after so many years.

Puck is in heaven, with the added verbal stimulation he is already in the brink of another orgasm.

"I'm gonna cum, Quinn…"

"Ah! Cum-cum inside baby. I wa-want you to fill me up Rach…" Rachel pushed herself forward, her elbows both on side of the blode's head. Quinn locked her legs around the brunette's back. Rachel fired away after that. "Rach! I'm gonna cum too! Rach!"

"Cum for me baby. Scream my name!" The banging on the wall grew louder and harsher as the two getting lost on the edge. "Open your eyes Quinn. I want you to remember who made you cum like this."

Quinn used all her strength to open her eyes. Her breath caught as she saw Rachel staring back at her with blown eyes. Her ones warm brown eyes is now almost black of lust and something that she can't identify. She grabbed the girl's face and held on tight as the tightening on her stomach doubled. "Rach, please!" Rachel braced herself again and took off faster and deeper. With a few more well placed thrust, the two fell on the edge and broke down together.

"RACHEL!" "QUINN!"

Puck pumped his dick faster as he shoot his load again, forming a messy pool of spunk on the floor. He laid spent on the chair with a silly smile on his face. If he would just open his eyes, he might see that something changed in both the brunette and blonde on the bed.

Quinn held the girl's face tightly and looked at her eyes until she can't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and cried. She never felt like this before, well that's a lie. This is the second time she felt like this. After so many years, she didn't think that she'll feel this way again. Rachel gently laid on top of her and took the girl's lips on her own. Quinn wrapped her arms around the girl as soon as she felt soft lips against hers. It was soft and gentle unlike the other time.

Rachel pulled away and both groaned missing the connection between them. She laid beside Quinn, "Good?"

Quinn smiled and rolled on her side, facing the other girl. "Better than good. It's… the best."

Rachel hummed. She ran her index finger lightly on the blonde's face. Quinn smiled at the gesture. She cupped the girl's hand still on her cheek. "Better than our first time?"

Quinn averted her eyes at first then shook her head. Rachel squeezed her hand and she looked back. "Nothing beats our first time…" she whispered. Quinn cupped Rachel's face and leaned for a kiss. One kiss turned to two until they are on full make out session again.

No one knew except the two that they were each other's first. It wasn't ideal but they knew that it was perfect, that they are destined to be each other's first. Rachel can't believe at first that she lost her virginity to her major tormentor, to the Queen Bitch who spent most of her time giving her hell. Quinn almost went ballistic after waking up next to the brunette, both naked and feeling the pain between her legs. It was supposed to be just a drunken dare, she would take Rachel on the basement and lock her there but she didn't expect for the girl to fight back. It started with one angry kiss from Rachel who taunted her for having a crush on her that is why she always bullies her. Quinn felt the electricity between them and in that moment, even though she didn't recognized what she is feeling, she went after Rachel. The rest is history. They didn't talk after and the abuse on Rachel doubled after that. Rachel felt like her world crumbled when after three weeks, she heard the news that Quinn slept with Puck and is carrying his baby.

"Ready for round two?" asked Rachel as she hovered on Quinn.

Quinn smirked, "Round two huh?"

"I'm not done with you. You have a lot to make up for. You've been missing out a lot."

Rachel looked at her back, Puck is already passed out. She chuckled and stood.

"Where are you going?" asked Quinn.

Rachel took the abandoned sheet on the floor and draped it over the guy's naked formed. She smirked, "Well, I don't blame you for not doing it with him." She went back on top of the blonde and nuzzled the girl's neck. "For all the talk he did in high school, I didn't realize he has a small dick."

"Hey." Quinn slapped her arm but didn't stop her.

"What? It's true." Quinn moaned as the brunette's dick brushed her still sensitive pussy. "Where are we again?"

Quinn bit back a moan, "I believe we're on to round two."

Rachel bit her neck before pulling away, "Right." She kneeled in between the blonde's legs and pumped herself. "Ready?" Quinn nodded and Rachel lined herself for penetration. "Oh God…" Inch by inch, she pushed until all her length is inside.

Quinn braced herself and smiled, "Take me Rach."

**XXX**

"Hey."

Quinn looked over her shoulder and saw Rachel standing on the bathroom doorway already clothed. "Hey."

Rachel entered and closed the door. "Are you okay?"

After the first and second round, they did it again and lost count after their fifth orgasm. During that time, Puck is still passed out in the chair. Quinn did things she never imagined she'll do with someone else. Rachel found places in her body that she never knew existed and that made her tremble and wanton on the brunette's hand.

"Yeah, but I'm sore. I'm gonna feel you for days."

"Too much? I'm sorry."

Quinn faced the brunette and smiled sadly. "Don't, I asked for this. You're paid to do this right?"

She turned back and averted her gaze. Quinn tried not to let her emotions show. This is one of the best and special day of her life but she knew that the brunette doesn't feel the same about her. This is just a one-time thing for the other girl and thinking that Rachel did all of that because she is a client, someone she'll forget the next day.

"Quinn…" Rachel stood behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. Quinn caught her breath feeling the warm body pressed against her. Rachel tightened her arms around her. "Yes, I am but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy every second of it." Quinn huffed and raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, I had fun with my other clients too but this is different, you're different Quinn."

"How am I different, Rach? The last time I saw you is 8 or 9 years ago? And what? We had a sex marathon. That's all what it is, Rachel."

Rachel tightened her hold against the blonde when she tried to untangle herself from her. "Don't deny it Quinn. I know you felt it too. Just like what you felt before. What happened in there? It's not just sex, we made love."

"Made love? Don't kid me, Rach."

Rachel turned and faced Quinn. "Yes, we made love. If you don't feel the same way, then look at me in the eye and tell me right now."

Quinn averted her eyes, "It doesn't matter," she whispered.

"And why not?"

"You're forgetting that I'm married. Puck? Remember?"

Rachel held her hand and stopped her from moving away. "And this is America. He'll get over it Quinn. Tell me. Are you in love with him?"

Quinn breathed hard, "Why are you doing this Rachel?"

"Because I made a promise to someone, a very important someone. I never break my promise Quinn."

"Someone huh?" Quinn stared hard and shook her head. She turned on the other side and crossed her arms over her chest.

Rachel sighed. "Here." She handed a small white rectangular card to the blonde who took it hesitantly. "We can do this again some other time and perhaps with no other party, just the two of us."

"What made you think that there will be some other time?"

Rachel chuckled. "I know that you already knew that I'm working here and by the looks on Puck's face earlier, you're the one who chose me as your, you know…"

Quinn flushed but didn't deny or confirm anything.

"It's your choice Quinn. I'm just a call away." Rachel cupped her face and left a bruising kiss. "See you later."Rachel opened the door and left the blonde speechless.

After a few minutes, someone knock on the door. "Babe? Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

The couple walked out of the building with Puck's right arm slung over her shoulder. She shrugged his arm off feeling the heaviness surrounding her. He looked hurt at first but shrugged it off. She didn't see Rachel anywhere and she already miss her. She had a tight grip on the card—will she give in to this chance and finally have what she always wanted? Or let herself get hurt and let go of Rachel forever and not hurt the man that had been there for her.

Puck sensed that something changed with Quinn, more than she already has. He just don't know what it is. It hurts a bit that his wife doesn't want to be touched by him but let it go. He looked back at the building and thought that his brilliant plan might not be so brilliant after all.

XXX

Someone PM me and asked me to upload this again. It's still under reconstruction so feel free if and when you find something wrong. Well, I'm sure you'll find one, haha.

Just don't be too harsh. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already two weeks and Rachel hasn't heard or gotten a text from Quinn. She didn't expect for the blonde to contact her soon but she hoped that Quinn would somehow try. Especially that she knew Quinn felt their connection too.

She considered that day to be a blessing in disguise. She wasn't supposed to work that day but Brad called her the last minute saying the client wanted her specifically. So, not saying no to money, she went there. It shocked her that a certain Noah Puckerman wanted her for her service. She backed out as soon as she found out but Brad won't let her. What shocked her even more is to find Quinn inside the room with him. She hasn't seen them both in years, all of their high school friends actually. Well, if you can call them friends. With the shock look on Puck's face, she knew right there and then that it was Quinn who wanted her. Even though it hurt her to see them still together and thought that she moved on from high school, she went through with it.

Now at four in the afternoon, tending on the cashier in a small restaurant-café owned by her friend, Rachel let out a sigh as another patron left with his order. It was her third part-time work including being a music teacher and the "pleasure service" as what she wants to call it.

As she was wiping the counter, she heard a gasp behind her. There on the counter, ready to pull out money from her purse is Quinn Fabray. Her blonde locks were swept in a messy bun. Her eyes still wide mirroring Rachel.

"Quinn…

"Rachel. I didn't know you work here."

_How can you know? _"Uh, yeah. My friend owns this and let me work here."

There was silence. The two just stood there looking at each other, trying to come up with anything to say.

"Are you just going to stare at each other?" The man from behind Quinn asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I have a large macchiato to go?" asked Quinn. She didn't look at Rachel and stood on the side.

Rachel frowned, "Is there anything else ma'am?"

"No, that's all. Thank you."

Rachel punched her order and let one of the barista do Quinn's order. Rachel tried to catch Quinn's gaze but the blonde seemed to know what she's doing and pretend to type in her phone. The barista gave Quinn her order and without looking at Rachel walked towards the door and out the café. Rachel could only watch her go. She was disappointed. She thought Quinn and she could talk but with blonde's actions, Rachel knew who Quinn chose.

Rachel was checking in from her break when she saw a familiar blonde on the back corner of the shop. She saw Quinn left but she didn't saw her came back. Bewildered, Rachel asked one of the crew to cover for her which he agreed and went to Quinn who is sitting with her back facing Rachel.

"Quinn." She saw how Quinn tensed but then looked behind her. "I thought you left," added Rachel.

Quinn won't answer. Rachel saw the hesitance in her hazel eyes so she made her move, a very bold move. She grabbed Quinn by the wrist and dragged her on one of the bathroom stall and locked them inside.

"Rachel, what the hell? Let go of me."

Quinn struggled on Rachel's hold but the brunette showed her she has the upper hand by trapping her between the door and the smaller body.

"Do you really want to go? Coz, you already did that but you came back and I know why," said Rachel.

Quinn won't give in and pushed Rachel away. The brunette chuckled. She pressed her front against Quinn and the blonde moaned as she felt Rachel's hardness settled in between her legs. Instead of pushing more Rachel away, Quinn wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's neck.

"I knew you want me too. You just need a little push." Rachel stayed still, letting Quinn do all the work. She felt the blonde grind against her faster and chuckled when Quinn grabbed on her ass and push it to herself. "Come on, baby. Tell me that you need me and I'll give you what you want."

Quinn glared when Rachel pulled back. "Fuck! Rachel, come on."

"No, I want to hear it. Just say it Quinn and before you know it I'm already pounding you against this door. With you screaming my name for other people to hear it. You want that, Quinn?"

"Yes, yes. I want you Rachel. I need you. Please fuck me. I-I can't take it any longer. I want your dick inside me."

Rachel growled. She tugged blonde's blouse open, sending buttons flying everywhere. She pushed Quinn's black bra up and without seconds to waste took a nipple inside her mouth. Quinn held on to Rachel's head firmly. "Fuck, Rach. Harder."

Rachel felt the tightening on her pants and is sure her zipper is going to burst if she didn't do anything about it. She pulled back making Quinn groan, "Relax, baby. Just a sec." Quinn watched her unbuckle and let her pants and boxers pooled on the floor. She licked her lips seeing Rachel's erection. "You want this?" Quinn nodded. The blonde is ready to kneel and suck Rachel when the brunette stopped her. "Not now, babe. I want to be inside you."

Quinn hastily took off her black pencil skirt and thong and tossed it to the side. Rachel moaned loudly seeing the woman's dripping pussy. "Wow, you really wanted this huh? Or Puckerman doesn't work for you anymore?"

Quinn shook her head fast pulled Rachel's erection close to her center. "No, no. Please, Rachel… fuck me."

"Hold on tight, babe." Rachel held the blonde up as Quinn wrapped her legs around the smaller woman's waist. Rachel lined her dick on the woman's entrance and speared inside the blonde.

"Holy shit!" Quinn hissed and bit the side of Rachel's neck as the brunette slowly thrusts in and out of her. "Yes, you're so big. Rachel…"

Rachel continues to thrust, gaining speed as she felt the blonde loosen up. "Tell me, Quinn. Did you let Puckerman touch you after? Did you go down on him too, hm?" Quinn moaned loudly after every hard thrust. She bounced harder and faster in time with Rachel's. Rachel slapped her thigh when Quinn didn't answer. "Answer me, Quinn."

Rachel hit her thighs again, "Fuck! Yes! I let him fuck me. Oh my God , Rach! Please, faster." Rachel felt a sudden rush of jealousy. She doesn't want other man or woman touching what is hers. Yes, she already claimed Quinn as hers. Rachel struggled to untangle Quinn, her legs is tightly wrapped around her waist. "Why did you stop?" Rachel didn't answer. She wanted to claim Quinn again and let her know who she belongs to. "Rachel? What the—"

As Quinn's feet hit the floor, Rachel pushed her face against the wall. Her ass and pussy is jutting out. "He fucked you huh? Then, I'm going to show you how much better I am. You're mine now, Quinn."

Quinn moaned louder and felt her pussy leaking with juices as Rachel showed her dominance and claimed her. "AH!" Rachel speared in her again without waiting. Quinn could only moan and groan as Rachel thrust in and out of her hard and fast. She felt Rachel grabbed on to her hips and another on to her breast without stopping. Quinn was slowly loosing on her mind. She felt the strong pull on her stomach and suddenly everything became white. She felt jets of cum spilled inside her as she felt her body wracked with orgasm. Rachel hugged her from behind as she prolongs their orgasm. They tensed for a moment when they heard two girls entered the bathroom while chatting. In felt an hour had passed before the girls leave and both Quinn and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief.

Rachel caressed Quinn's exposed body while they are coming down from high. She is still very much inside Quinn and felt her dick started to harden again. She whispered, "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

Quinn took a lungful of air and then tightens her walls which caused Rachel to groan against her neck. "Puck left this morning. We can go to my house."

"_Quinn," Rachel meekly called out from behind the blonde after her mohawked boyfriend left for practice. It's been bugging her for weeks about that new development. It was known that Quinn is dating the quarterback and now he is with his best friend._

_Quinn spun with a glare. She stared down the brunette and milked the fear that oozes out from her. "What do you want RuPaul?" Rachel further shrink inside herself, knowing that it hits too close to home and Quinn knew._

"_I-I just want to ask…uhm, we both know that we had sex and it's been weeks and—"_

"_And nothing!" Quinn closed her locker with a bang making her jump in her place. "Nothing happened, tranny. And don't you dare talk about this again."_

"_Wait!" Rachel grabbed her wrist when she turned to go. It was the wrong thing to do as the head cheerio pushed her against the locker and pinned her there._

"_Don't you ever touch me again. .ALONE."_

_Although she is shaking, she took this chance to ask what she really wanted from the blonde. "Is the baby mine?"_

_Quinn tensed then suddenly sneered and pushed her away hard. "Are you delusional? This baby is Puck's not yours. I would rather die than to have your spawn inside me." With that, Quinn stormed down the hallway leaving the brunette crying on her place. _

_After the incident with Quinn, she remained in the sidelines and watched the girl she fell in love with go through with her pregnancy with the worst person she thought to be with her. Puck never stopped being a manwhore even though he is with Quinn. She almost threw up when she heard that Puck forcing Quinn to have sex with him again because she can't get pregnant again. She wanted to go and comfort Quinn when the girl was kicked out of the cheerios and threw out of her home, but she never did. She was always reminded what the blonde said to her and she thought that talking to her would only burden the blonde instead of helping. So she just kept her mouth shut and wallow in her own heartache._

_It happened on a Wednesday morning that everything she's been scared of to admit happened with the form of Noah Puckerman. She was on her locker when suddenly she is being pushed on the metal door by a large weight from behind. She tried to wiggle away but it didn't stop instead it pushed her face first in the metal lock._

"_Stop fighting Berry," was hissed from behind. She knew that voice and it sent shiver down her spine but not in a good way. She bit her lower lip not to scream in pain as the lower locks dig in her hips and shaft. "Listen here midget. I know you're gay for Fabray." She tensed and closed her eyes tightly as he laughed bitterly. "You can look but don't forget that she is my girlfriend and she belongs to me. She will never be yours." He pulled away slightly but didn't let her go. "Oh, and if you still didn't get the memo, she's having my baby." He laughed out loud as he left her stood stock and pressed on her locker already crying. Rachel bit back her sobs as she ran to the nearest bathroom and didn't care to go to her classes that day._

"Rach?"

They were wrapped around each other after another of their intense session in the blonde's couch. After Rachel clocked in for an early leave, they took Quinn's car and went straight to the blonde's house. They didn't even make it to the blonde's room when they started stripping. Rachel liked that better than to be somewhere where some other man fucks her Quinn. They fuck all afternoon and night all around the house and left mess everywhere. Quinn has to buy another vase and lamp to replace her broken ones.

"What are you thinking?" Quinn asked again.

Rachel peered down where Quinn settled against her chest. She smiled sadly. "Us? What happened before?"

Quinn froze. She then hid her face from the brunette. "I'm sorry. I know I can't take it all back, but I'm really sorry, Rachel. I've been stupid back then. I—"

"Hey, I didn't tell you for you to feel guilty. I won't even ask you anything."

"You won't?" Quinn felt something stir inside. She knew what happening to both of them is just physical for Rachel but it wasn't to hers. She somehow wanted a deeper connection not just sex. Rachel sensed that Quinn is closing on her again and kissed her hard before the blonde ran away from her again.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Of course I wanted to know more about you. What happened to you since high school and stuffs. But I'm not going to force you. God knows I have to tell you a lot of things too."

"Sorry, it's just—"

"Hey, Quinn. Enough of that for now. We can talk all about our issues some other time. You know, when we are both clothed and you're not so distracting."

Quinn laughed and pinched the side of Rachel. "What are you suggesting then?"

She had an eyebrow raised which didn't fail to turn Rachel on. Rachel wiggled her eyebrow and changed their position. She settled herself in between the Quinn's legs and readied for another penetration. "We still have time before I have to go. Let's make this count."

Quinn could only moan as Rachel entered her for how many times that night. She is fucked, like really fucked and like two weeks ago she knew she won't be walking properly for days. She's just glad that Puck left for another gig with his band and won't be coming back for another week.

Rachel smiled all the way to her home. Seeing Quinn again and having her like that made her insides jump for joy. Her smile widen when she saw her front door and heard the laughing inside.

"Hey guys!"

She stood on the doorway and waited for those running footsteps that will surely come any second now.

"Mommy!" She braced herself as two small bodies flung and clung on her. "We missed you so much!" said the taller one.

Rachel carried the two to the living room and settled the two on the couch where their favorite TV program is already running.

"I missed you too, darlings." Rachel smiled at them. The taller one which is a blonde girl with pale skin beamed at her. The shorter and the youngest, her little boy is a brunet like her, smiled back. He is the shy type amongst them. It always amazes her finding the two most important people in her life shared the same color of eyes as her.

"Where is mama?" she asked.

"In the kitchen," the little boy mumbled but the smile is still on his face. Rachel stood and placed a kiss on both their heads.

"Thanks, little man. I'll talk to mama first then we'll join you okay?"

"Yes, mommy!" "Uh, uh"

Rachel peered in the kitchen and chuckled as she saw the other woman dancing while flipping something on the pan. She glanced around and saw that everything else is in order and guessed that the redhead is already done with their dinner.

"Hey, there."

The girl spun in shock then giggled. "Stop that. Well, how was your day?" She asked as she placed the last fried tuna in the plate.

"So, so."

Rachel leaned in the frame watching her closely. She bit her lower lip and looked down at the floor as the girl raised her eyebrow.

"So, so? What are you not telling me Rach?" She took off her apron, hung it in the nearest stool and stood in front of the brunette. "We've been together for years now. You didn't think that you can hide something from me looking like that, are you?"

Rachel sighed loudly, "Fine. I- we met again. I was at her house today."

The redhead waited for her to continue but Rachel won't look at her. "Rach…"

"Tay, she is here. Quinn Fabray."

"Oh." Tay slumped on the nearest stool. She recognized that name but it didn't occur to her that a time will come that she'll get to meet this Quinn girl that Rachel has been talking about since they met. "THE Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes, Taylor."

"Quinn Fabray? As in Lizzies' birth mother, Quinn Fabray?"

Rachel nodded and sighed. "The one and only."

Sorry, short update. No excuses. Again, sorry for the mistakes. Thanks.


End file.
